The Gamer Five
by ValentiniGirl19
Summary: Everything was normal, until they came now it's up to the five popular youtube gamers pewdiepie,jacksepticeye,markiplier,cryaotic,and cinnamontoastken to defeat their evil selfs. the fate of the entire world hangs in the balance.
1. Let The Games Begin

It was a beautiful day in LA, so Mark had decided that he would enjoy it by going for a walk. The wind ruffled his dyed red hair with the thoughts that life was good. That peaceful silence didn't last long for him. When out of the blue he heard rapid footsteps coming towards him, he turned around to see who it was. When Mark turned around the person slammed into him nearly causing the two to fall to the ground, but mark stood his ground and righted both himself and the person that ran into him. When Mark was able to get a good look at the guy who almost knocked him to the ground. He saw sandy blonde hair and very frightened blue eyes. "pewdie? What are you doing here in LA? Are you ok? What happened?" Mark said with a concerned look on his face. Pewds was breathing hard from running and he was gasping for air "no time to explain Mark! We have to get out of here, follow me!" it was at that moment that Pewds grabbed Marks wrist and started running and dragging Mark along with him towards some unknown destination. Mark at first stumbled a bit then regained his footing running after Pewds.

(hey guys look a time skip!)

By the time that Pewds had lead Mark to where he was going, they were approaching a large white colonial house with sky blue trim and a wraparound porch. When they both reached the door both men stopped and Mark yanked his wrist out of Pewds hand faced the frightened Swedish man "Pewds do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?!" Mark said a bit angrily. Pewds looked around quickly as if looking for something, then he faced Mark "Not out here Mark, let's go inside and me and the others will try to explain everything." Pewds said urgently and before Mark could protest Pewds dragged him inside the home. When Mark and Pewds were inside the house Pewds went towards what looked like a touch screen number pad and from the window Mark could see what looked like a dome shaped light blue force field. When Pewds had finished there he turned towards Mark with a smile with some of his fear lingering in is blue eyes. "well now that we're inside why don't I show you your room and everything will be explained at dinner." Mark was thoroughly confused at what was happening to him at this point, but none the less he let Pewds lead him to his room. When the two gamers reach their destination they stood in front of the door that Mark guessed lead to his room. The design of the door was relatively simple the door was black with his channels symbol on it, a red 8-bit m with a pink mustache behind it. "well here's your room Mark, someone will come by when dinner is ready." Pewds smiled and then turned to walk back downstairs but then he quickly turned around "oh I almost forgot to tell you, if you're worrying about your dog chica, she's already here. That will another thing that we'll talk about at dinner when everything is explained to you." Pewds smiled once again and walked downstairs. 'This has got to be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me.' Mark thought exasperatedly. Mark grabbed the door's knob and turned it, when he opened it he was met by a wall of white fur and he fell on his back. Mark laughed as chica licked his face covering it in dog drool "ok chica stop, love you bud." Mark gently pushed chica off of him and stood and walked into his room. His room was designed the way he liked it. It had a light beige walls and a dark wood floor. The bed had a puffy black comforter with black pillows with his channels symbol on both. When Mark looked over on the other side of the room he saw a walk-in closet that was already filled with his clothes and shoes. In another part of the room it had area where he could play video games and in the corner was a big dog bed for chica to sleep in. "Do you like your room Mark?" an accented voice said behind Mark, a voice that Mark knew well. Mark turned around to see the owner of the voice only to see a familiar face "Jack, hey man it's good to see you. How've you been lately?" Mark said as he hugged his old friend. Jack laughed and hugged Mark, the two men parted from the hug and smiled at each other. Jack looked down suddenly and tugged at the bottom of his shirt shyly "s-so um, how do you like it here?" Jack said quietly with a small blush dusting the bridge of his nose. Mark scrunched up his brow in confusion. For it was quite unusual for his Irish friend, who was normally loud and very outgoing, to be this shy towards him. "It's a very nice place, and this bed is super comfy!" Mark said as he plopped down onto his new bed and took his socks and shoes off and threw them into the closet. Mark then patted the spot next to him "Hey Jack why don't you sit down and talk until someone says it's time for dinner." Jack looked at the spot were Mark patted, he then walked over and sat down on the fluffy comforter. Jack shifted nervously "so, what do you want to talk about Mark?" Jack asked curiously. Mark thought for a bit then said "played any good games lately?" Jack lit up and launched into a story about his latest session of _Happy Wheels_.

(hey check it out another time skip)

After what seemed like one or two hours, and Mark and Jack were still talking about random game they've played in the past when a knock at the door sounded. At the open door way was a man that was dressed in a dark yellow t-shirt, acid washed jeans, barefoot, had fluffy styled dark brown hair, and wearing a familiar white mask that had a single curl of hair dangling in front of it with a blank expression. The man himself was leaning against the doorway wearing a smirk on his face. "Hey guys it's time for dinner, Pewds sent me to come get you." Said cry. "ya we're coming, be there in a second cry." Said Jack. Then both men got up and walked out of the room and downstairs to dinner.

Me: yes, the first chapter is finally done! *fist pumps the air in triumph*

Jack: Nice work! Now let's see how fast you write the second chapter.

Me: Aye Aye captain *salutes Jack*

Mark: See you guys in the next chapter of the gamer five! And until next time, bye bye! *waves to the readers*


	2. Everything Explained

When Jack and Mark reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone was already at the table talking about their say or what games they played lately while eating dinner. Pewds was the first to notice the two men walking in and taking their seats. "Hey you two, nice of you to join us." The Swedish man said happily. Each nodded towards Pewds and began to put food on their plates and everyone ate silently the rest of the time.

(hey guys check it out a time skip!)

After everyone was finished with their food, the leftovers were wrapped up and put in the fridge and the dirty dishes washed and dried. Everybody went to where the living room was and settled on the couches. Pewds looked around and once everyone was comfortable he started the meeting. "Ok everyone now that we're all here, let's start the meeting!" Pewds looked at Mark with a grin "so that also mean that everything will be explained. Any questions Mark?" he said with an amused tone in his voice. It didn't take long for Mark to come up with a question "Ya, what's going on here? I mean, what are we facing here?" everyone shifted uneasily at Mark's questions then looked at Pewds for the answers. Pewds shifted in his seat nervously, then opened his mouth to answer Marks questions "Well what's going is that, well we're fighting against an enemy that we've never faced before. And well, they want something that most villains want." Pewds said in a serious tone that was not like the normally loud happy Swedish man. Mark raised a black eyebrow in question "Who are they? What do they want?" Mark once again questioned Pewds. Pewds took a moment to think of an answer, then he spoke with an uneasy tone "Well to put it simply, they are the evil versions of us. And what they want is to take over the world." Mark looked at Pewds for while mulling over the answer that was given. After a while another question came to mind "So what, are we like some special group with powers to fight them? Also what are their names? Who's their leader?" Mark said the questions in rapid fire. This time is cry was the one that answered the questions "Well one. yes, we are a special group with powers to fight them, two. Their names are as follows: Hacker Pewdiepie or Hacker, Antisepticeye, Virus cry, demon ken or demon, and at but not least Darkiplier: and to answer the third question their leader is Hacker, just like how Pewds is our leader. Does that answer all of your questions?" Cry said with what seemed to be an overly polite tone. Mark chuckled at cry's goofiness "yes that answers all but one question of mine." They all looked at him confusedly. "What's your final question mark?" Jack asked curiously, Mark smiled and then said with an excited tone in his voice "What are our powers?" Everyone took a moment to think, then Ken answered the question "The power that we all have is telekinesis and telepathy. But we also each have our own power. Mine is that I can bend the four elements: Fire, water, air, and earth to put it simply." Mark whistled signaling that he was impressed. Then Mark turn to Pewds "So what's your power? Is it something cool like Ken's?" He asked with a curious voice. Pewds smirked, crossed his arms, and puffed out his chest proudly "Of course my power is cool! I can create energy blast that and seriously cause some damage to my opponents!" the blonde gamer exclaimed loudly. Mark nodded "Nice. So cry and Jack, what are your powers?" Cry was the first of the two to announce what his special power was "I have the ability to create, like I can make another being that can help me fight against virus cry. I call him anti-virus cry. So he's basically like a really powerful clone that's my partner in combat." Jack then gently pushed cry out of Mark's line of sight with his signature smile and then explained what his power was

"I can perform magic thanks to these tattoos on me wrists and I can also summon familiars, like I can summon septic Sam" as Jack mentioned septic Sam, he made said creature appear in his hand. Septic Sam looked just all of the fans have seen, a green eyeball that had a little tail trailing after it and one big blue iris. Septic Sam floated off of Jack's hand nuzzled the Irish man's neck while purring affectionately. Mark laughed at the cute sight "wow, you guys have such cool powers. So what's my power?" Jack made septic Sam disappear and turned to Mark to answer his question "Mark, do you remember when you said you where the king of FNAF?" Mark furrowed his brows "Ya, why?" Jack smiled and continued "Well in a sense, that's what your power is. You can summon any of the animatronics from all four games to follow your orders and do your bidding." Jack finished his explanation and everyone stayed silent so Mark could let that fact of what his powers were sink in. "So…wait?! I can summon say bonnie or golden Freddie?" Jack nodded. An excited grin appeared on Mark's face and he fist pumped the air "Awesome!". It was then Ken sighed loudly and said while pointing at a gaming system "well now that everything has been explained, shall we play some games on this lovely Xbox One here?" everyone in the room readily agreed and they spent the rest of the time playing game late into the night

(hey guys guess what? Another time skip!)

It was four in the morning and everyone was pretty tired by now. So they all put their controllers down and Pewds turned the Xbox off. Each of the five men went up the stairs and walked into their respective rooms. Before Jack and Mark went into their rooms Jack turned towards Mark to say something "night Mark, I hope you like it here." Mark gave a tired grin yawned and returned the favor "good night to you to Jack. And ya, I know I'm gonna like it here." Jack gave Mark a sleepy grin and then walked into his room. Mark also then walked into his room. He changed into his pj's, walked over to where chica was scratched her behind the ear. He then walked over to his bed and got under the covers, took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand next to the bed. He got comfy once more and fell asleep with a happy grin on his face and with a lingering thought of 'what great, but crazy, day'

Me: Whoooo! Chapter 2 is done! Man it took me a while to write it, but I finally got it done.

Pewds: Finally! What took so long?

Me: Pewds it's a little something called WRITERS BLOCK!

Pewds: *cringes a little* ok ok sheesh, no need to yell there Sam.

Me: Sorry dude, just a little tired at the moment.

Jack: why don't you go to bed and we'll take care of the rest of the outro?

Me: *yawns* thanks Jack. *walks towards the bed, gets under the covers and falls asleep*

Mark: well now that the author is finally getting to sleep. She hopes you guys enjoyed the latest installment of The Gamer Five. And she will you in the next chapter, bye-bye! *waves towards the readers*

Ken and Cry: How come we didn't get to say anything?

Me: *throws a pillow at them* be quite please, I'm trying to sleep. It's 3:21 in the morning. *goes back to sleep*

Ken and Cry: *leave to go play games*


	3. Love in The Anti-Gamer Five

In The Netherworld where the villains of our story live was silent. Well it was silent until Hacker could be heard yelling throughout the entire place, good thing this place existed in another dimension otherwise there would be neighbors complaining about the noise. As to the reason why Hacker was yelling, it was that two members of their group had failed in capturing Pewds. "I give you fucking idiots one simple job and you mess it up! How hard is it to catch one member of The Gamer Five?" The angry blonde yelled at two very familiar demons. Antisepticeye and Darkiplier were sitting there listening to Hacker rant about how incompetent they were on their failed job only half listening to what their leader was saying. At the moment they were looking at Dark's phone looking at some funny pictures that Dark took of Hacker when he wasn't looking. It was a few minutes until Hacker realized that Anti and Dark weren't listening to him. Hacker crossed his arms and scowled at them angrily, tapping his foot on the ground "Are you idiots even listening to me?!" Hacker was met with silence as Anti and Dark were _still_ ignoring him. 'That's _it_!' Hacker thought as he used his powers of telepathy to yell as loudly as possible in Anti and Dark's minds 'WILL YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOTS! PAY ATTENTION!' Anti and Dark jumped so badly that they fell off their seats and onto the floor. As they got up, they were holding their heads. Since Hacker's telepathic yell gave both of them severe headaches. "Jesus Ilska, you didn't have yell." Anti complained childishly. Dark winced in agreement as another pang of pain shot through his head "Seriously dude you gotta learn to control your temper better." Said Dark in a sarcastic tone. Well it turns out that was the _wrong_ thing to say to Hacker. It was at that moment that Hacker exploded with anger, which caused a telekinetic blast that threw both Anti and Dark back along with furniture that was behind the two. "THAT IS IT! CLEANING DUTY FOR TWO MONTHS! IF YOU TWO EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN, I WILL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Anti and Dark stood up as quickly as possible and saluted Hacker "Sir yes sir!" they said together loudly. Hacker breathed through his nose harshly with anger still rolling off of him in waves "Good, now go start cleaning this entire house until it's _SPOTLESS_ , and no food until you're finished. It that clear?" Hacker said with a deadly tone that promised death if they talked back to him. Anti and Dark groaned a little "yes sir." Hacker gave an irritated growl "good now get to work immediately." With that, Hacker turned around and left the room to go cool off. After a minute or two, when it was clear that Hacker was out of ear shot Anti sighed loudly "great now we're stuck on cleaning duty for two months. And all because we were honest." Dark gave a tch sound and said "Well it's not like it's our fault that Hacker has really bad temper." Anti made a sound of agreement. It was at that moment that both demons heard an amused chuckle "Well, it seems you two got yourselves into a bind." Virus said in a sing song voice. Dark growled at the irritating male "What do _you_ want?" Virus gave another chuckle "Oh nothing really, I was just enjoying the sigh of you two getting punished by Hacker _again._ You guys never learn your lesson do you?" Both Anti and Dark just rolled their eyes and pushed past Virus "whatever Virus, now if you'll excuse us. We have to go clean." Anti said with a growl in his voice. Virus laughed again and looked at the retreating backs of Anti and Dark "Seeing those two get in trouble with Hacker never gets old." He then walked off to where ever his room was.

(What time is it? Timeskip Time!)

After hours of back breaking work, the house was spotless just as Hacker wanted, Anti and Dark were finally done. "oh my God that took for freaking _ever_ , holy crap." Anti said wearily. Dark sighed just as tired as his friend "But we did it." They sat there for a while, until their stomachs growled with hunger. Dark chuckled "I guess we'd better go get something to eat huh?" Anti gave a small laugh "Ya I guess we should, let's go." And with that the two men walked off to go get some food. When they reached the kitchen the room was quite, too quite. But that fact didn't scare them that much, the only thing that does make them freak out is when Hacker is severely mad at them and then later on punishes them with chores. Anti went to go sit at the table after getting a steaming hot cup of tea, while Dark went to the fridge to grab his favorite snack, which would be a nice crisp blood apple. But when he opened the fridge door, there were no blood apples to be found. Dark growled softly, he then saw a handwritten note in the area where the blood apples usually sat. it read as follows

 _Dear Dark,_

 _If you're wondering what happened to the blood apple that you were hoping to eat after your chores. I ate it, so go find something else to eat._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dem_

 _P.S do you have a crush on Anti?_

After Dark read the note, he crushed it in his hand while having a slight blush on his face. "that asshat is going to get it now. He is so freaking _DEAD_!" after that Dark quickly ran out of the room to go and confront DemonToastKen with Anti close behind him in case Dark decided to destroy half the house and land them in even more trouble with Hacker, _again_. Anti huffed and puffed behind his best friend "Dark! Wait up!" Anti was out of breath and it felt like he was going to fall flat on his face any moment. Before he realized it, Anti crashed into a wall of black fabric into someone's arms. When he looked up it was Dark, Anti blushed and got off of Dark much to the others disappointment. After a moment Anti regained his baring's and managed to stop blushing "Please don't go fighting with Dem Dark, you know that when Hacker finds out, he'll make our punishment worse. Please don't fight him, will you do that for me?" Anti gave Dark a puppy dog face that made him look really adorable. Dark tried to resist, but he could never deny Anti anything "ok Anti I won't fight Dem, but you have to promise that you won't hate me after I do this." Anti had confused look on his face at what Dark had said " Do wha-?" Anti started to say when he was cut off by Dark pressing his lips to Anti's. Anti was shocked at first but he soon melted into the kiss, closed his eyes, and put his arms around Dark's neck. After a couple of minutes of making out, Anti felt Dark's tongue lick his lips asking for entrance. Anti quickly opened his mouth to let the pink muscle in and slipped his tongue into Dark's mouth and explored the warm cavern, Deeping the kiss. When the need for air was getting pretty bad, both Anti and Dark broke away from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting them. "I was wondering when you were gonna do that." Anti said breathlessly. Dark sild Anti's hands from his neck into his own hands and looked at his friend in surprise "Wait a minute, you were waiting for me to kiss you? You don't hate me?" Anti nodded and then blushed while looking away "I was afraid if I told you that I had romantic feelings for you, it would ruin our friendship and you wouldn't want to talk or hang out with me ever again." Dark smiled, relived that Anti held the same feelings for him. Dark then took Anti's face into his hands and turned Anti's head to face him and kissed Anti's lips softly then pulled away "Now why would I do that?" Dark gave a quick chuckle "I was afraid to tell you how I felt for the same reason. I love you Anti, my adorable demon." They leaned towards each other, their foreheads touching "I love you too Dark, my handsome devil." Anti whispered back. Without warning Dark all of the sudden picked up Anti and carried him bridal style towards the direction that his room was in. "u-uh Dark! W-what are you doing?" Anti said nervously. A mischievous sharp toothed grin curled onto Dark's face "To continue what we started earlier." It didn't take long for Anti to figure out what Dark meant by that statement "wait…you mean?" Dark nodded. It was at that moment that Anti blushed a deep shade of red and buried his face into his hands. Dark chuckled a bit and whispered softly into Anti's ear "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Anti brought his face back up to look at his soon to lover "Will it feel good?" Dark's grin got bigger as he stops at his door "I will be this I promise, I'll show you the time of your life." And with that Dark opened his door stepped inside with Anti in his arms and closed the door behind him with his foot. For the rest of the night Anti's moans of pleasure could be heard from Dark's room. Let's just say that Dark kept his promise to Anti.

Me: Yay chapter 3 has finally been written! And plus, I wrote my first yaoi moment!

Darkiplier and Antisepticeye are now a couple~!

Dark: well I'd say you did pretty well for your first time writing that kind of thing.

Me: Thanks! Man I was blushing and fangirling so bad when I was writing the yaoi part of this chapter. I don't think I'm ready to write a yaoi smut scene yet.

Anti: don't worry Sam, you'll get there. In the mean time we all hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Dark: and that we'll see you next time in chapter 4 of _The Gamer Five_ , also if you didn't like the yaoi scene, then I suggest you stop reading this fanfic now cause the author is planning on writing more. So till next time Bye~.


End file.
